date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Are Lives
Death Are Lives '''(デス・アー・ライブ), originally known as ''Date A Live Reboot ''is a Alternate Stories which disconnected to canon counterpart. Unlike novel counterpart, this story setting to Date A Live AU, which Spirits are living in alternate dimension along with Hyperdimension Neptunia, Code Geass, Guilty Crown, Akame Ga Kill, K Project, Kill La Kill and Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Incorporated the Date A Live: The Movie which story is remain similar from Live Action Movies and eroge (adult games) superheroes known Lost Child. The story set alternately between vol. 1 to vol. 15 of Light Novels and also based on recommended in MyAnimeLists and Wiki Affiliations. ''WARNING AND DISCLAIMER: Date A Live is a property of Koushi Tachibana, also other anime/manga and video games are belongs to respective owners, and I owned only for the original character such as Oonuma Shouichi.'' Setting In Death Are Lives universe Lost Quake cause a millions of people were wiped out, leaving many citizen as part of the extinction. Because Spirits was known as the demons and creatures, in cases, fall of Meteorite during 30 years ago before envelope the Lost Quake. The royal countries and other citizens were also to create the advanced technology. Nevertheless, the primary conflict shown was that of the politico-resource against United Nation and DEMBU (Deus.Ex.Machina.Britannia.Union) in the world, and the cold war that it spawned in its wake due to the inequality of powers between Spirits and the rest of the world. [This story is removed due change his mind.. Do you want to revisit the old page, see also: Pilot chapter] Story Character Most of the characters announced for Date A Live Rebooted remained in redesigned forms for Death Are Lives, apart from fewer Date A Live characters whose were removed altogether, and replaced by original character who shares some design elements from DAL characters. Ounuma Shouichi was the main character and remains such for Death Are Lives, and he was to be joined by the illegal rebellion member, Ratatoskr: The order of Dark Knights, which unlikely saving Spirits, a resistance organization dedicated to liberate Japan and fight the government. Other characters glimpsed from fan-fiction were Darryl Shen, the leader of the enemy state of GHQ and Iwasaki Shouji, the researcher and Shouichi's father. Roles To be added... Trivia * Originally, it was a fan-stories planned for the multi-crossover such as '''Mazinkizer SKL, Accel World, Sword Art Online,' Arpeggio of the Blue Steel', Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere, Freezing, Godzilla '''(2014 Film), '''Vividred Operation, Guilty Crown, Akame ga Kill, Kill La Kill, Evangelion '''(remake movie compilation), '''K Project, Code Geass, Sengoku Basara, Coppelion, Apocrypha Getter Robo DARKNESS (Remake manga, it seems mature), Super Heroine Chronicle, Super Hero Generation, Attack on Titan, Valvrave the Liberator, Gargantia on the Venderous Planet, Sekirei, Love, Chuunibyou and Other Delusions, Super Sentai, Cyborg 009, High School DxD, Hyperdimension Neptunia, White Album 2, My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Tokyo Ravens, Ga-Rei, Log Horizon, Gundam 00 and A Certain Magical Index '/ '''A Cetain Scientific Railgun '''as part of the Super Hero Anime Taisen. However, it was removed from the canon due to thematic differences and its eventual dissonance from the ''Super Hero Anime Taisens series, although some design elements remain in mainstream series. * The word "Death Are Lives" are spelling added from Date A Live and also composites with the three words: *#'''Death is a theme of Grim Reaper or Etro which is represented to Final Fantasy Versus XIII *#A'Re' is a word for Restarted *#'Lives' are remain same spelling as Life, however the word "Live" is a meaning of people lived. * Death Are Lives music is composed by famous music composer, Hiroyuki Sawano, Yoko Shimamura, Shiro Sagisu, Shuhei Naruse, Nobuo Uematsu, Shootie HG and many more due he seems doesn't have an original soundtrack. * These story are following inspired by anime, manga and game developers: *# CLAMP (theme of bishounen and bishoujo) *# Gen Urubochi (theme of main character whose need to be friends or foes, exampling Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *# Goro Taniguchi (theme of ideology and political, worker of Code Geass along with Ichiro Okouchi) *# Hideaki Anno (creators of Neon Genesis Evangelion) *# Hideo Kojima (theme of magic realism such as Espers, creators of Metal Gear) *# Hideki Kamiya (theme of dark fantasy, creators of Devil May Cry) *# Kazuhiro Takamura (theme of mecha-musume, creators of Vvid Red Operation and Strike Witches) *# Kazuki Nakashima (creators of Gurren Lagann and Kill La Kill along with Hiroyuki Imashii) *# Mamoru Oshii (theme of militarism) *# Redjuice (theme of cyberpunk, creators of Guilty Crown and Beatless) *# Shingo Suzuki (creators of K Project) *# Shotaro Ishinomori (theme of bugs, cyborgs and mutants especially tokusatsu) *# Tetsuo Araki (director of Highschool of the Dead, Guilty Crown and Attack on Titan) *# Tetsuya Nomura (theme of urban fantasy) *Has nothing to do with the fighting games, Dead or Alive.